As Darkness Approaches
by Lady Dragon Daiken Priestess
Summary: Why did Dark 'Spectre attack KO-35?


_**Disclaimer:**The Power Rangers belong to the great child god Saban. If they were mine, we would have seen Andros shirtless at least once *grin*. Seriously, though, anything you don't recognize from the show comes from my very demented mind. I'd like to thank my little family that isn't so little anymore. Eurydice and Red Phoenix, who stood behind me from the moment I came up with Jorlena's name. Divia, Rae...you know I love ya both. And most recently, Pink Heart and Cynthia, who's honest, and unbiased (I hope!) comments helped give this the polish it needed. Thank you all. =) _

**Author's note:** This takes place around the time Karone was kidnapped, then leaps forward in time to about 2 weeks before Dark Spectre attacks KO-35. And just because I'm a stickler, Jorlena's name is pronounced Jor(rhymes with door) lay-na(rhymes with duh). So when Andros calls her 'Lena its pronounced lay-na. Also, anthing like this *...* is someone speaking telepathically. That's it, lectures over! See, you survived! =) 

### As Darkness Approaches  
by: Lady Andros

"But Zhane..." 

Zhane looked down at his little sister and sighed. "Jory, Andros and Karone and I have to practice. You stay here with mother, ok?" 

"MOTHER! Zhane won't let me play with him!" Jorlena cried. 

"Now Zhane..." Kilara gazed at her two children sadly. Looking at them reminded her so much of her late husband, that knowing Zhane was going to be the new Silver Ranger someday terrified her. Pushing that fear aside, she smiled at her son. "Take Jory with you Zhane. She'll behave herself, won't you little **_binata?_**" 

Jorlena giggled. She loved it when her mother called her little owl. "I promise." she agreed solemnly, raising her little hand high in the sky. 

Zhane tried one more time to convince his mother. "We're having Ranger practice. You know Jory can't practice with us. She doesn't know anything!" 

_*Meanie!*_

_*I am not. I just don't want you to get hurt.*_ Zhane's telepathic voice sounded much more mature than his seven years would account for. 

Jorlena looked up at her mother. "Why can't I be a Ranger Mother? I wanna protect KO-35 too!" 

"Oh little**_ binata_**...its not that easy to be a Ranger." Kilara looked from her five year old daughter to her impatient son. _*Go on, but next time your sister goes with you.*_ Zhane flashed a grateful smile at his mother and ran out. She looked back down at her daughter's platinum locks and ruffled them playfully. "Come on, _**binata**_. Let me teach you more about the Rangers." 

**~~~***~~~**

"Andros, wait up!" a voice panted. 

"Come on, Karone, can't you run faster?" Andros teased, turning around and jogging backwards. 

Karone glared at her older brother for a moment, then scrunched her face as she concentrated. A small rock floated to rest right behind Andros's foot, and a moment later he was sprawled on his back in the middle of the path. 

"KARONE!" he bellowed, embarrassed. 

"Then don't be mean to me!" she laughed, looking up to see Zhane jogging towards them. Her gaze wandered past where the future Silver Ranger was, and she frowned when she didn't see another fair head coming. "Where's Jory?" she demanded, putting her hands on her hips. 

"I left her at home. She didn't need to come today." Zhane looked down at his motionless best friend in amusement. "Teasing your sister again, hmm?" 

Andros grumbled as he got to his feet, and brushed his long blonde streaked hair out of his face. "She was running too slow." 

"Its not my fault I'm shorter than you!" Karone snapped, pushing her hair band out of her eyes and back onto her forehead again. She hated wearing the thing, but Andros had given it to her, and she felt she had to wear it. After all, she did love her big brother, even if he was a big pain. 

Zhane leaned down and gave Karone a hug. "Are you sure you don't want to trade sisters?" he asked, only half joking. 

Andros looked down at Karone. "Well, 'Lena wouldn't trip me, so..." 

"Andros!" 

Zhane chuckled at Karone's outraged outburst. "You're the only one Jory will let call her that, Andros. Every time I try to call her 'Lena, she punches me." He looked down at Karone and winked, making the younger girl burst into giggles. "Come on, we have practice." 

"That's because I'm cuter than you are." Andros grinned, responding to Zhane's first comment as he followed his sister and his best friend. 

Later that day, Zhane finally decided to head home. He wasn't quite as good at telekinesis at Karone and Andros, and he didn't want to slow his two friends down. Besides, he figured he should spend a little time with his sister. He just wished Jorlena understood he was trying to protect her. His little sister's heart was too soft to go through his Ranger training, no matter how much she denied it. 

He left Karone and Andros playing with their telekinesis ball, something he would regret for the rest of his life. He walked into his house, and the first thing he noticed was hearing Jorlena screaming bloody murder. 

"LET ME GO! 'RONE NEEDS ME! NO, NO, NO!!!!!" 

"Jorlena! Stop this at once!" Kilara sounded frantic, her tone much harsher than she normally used on her children. 

Zhane ran into her room to see his mother holding a wildly struggling Jorlena tightly in her arms. "Jory, Karone is fine. I just left them a few minutes ago. They're playing 'nesis ball." 

"NO! MAKE THE BAD MAN GO AWAY! LET HER GO!!" 

Almost as an afterthought, the colony's alarm started going off, indicating something had entered Karovan airspace, and Zhane heard Andros's desperate _*Zhane! Something took Karone! Something got my sister!*_ Zhane's jaw dropped in shock. Until now, his sister's telepathic skills had never been strong over a long distance; she was just too young. But he'd left his friends on the opposite side of the city, near the Ranger training grounds. There was no way Jorlena could have heard Karone, but against the odds, she had. 

"Andros says Karone's missing!" he blurted out to his mother. 

Kilara was so shocked her arms loosened from around her daughter and Jorlena broke free. She ran out, unerringly heading towards the place where she _knew_ her best friend had been. She ran faster than she'd ever run before, already knowing it was too late, as Karone's desperate mind-shriek was abruptly cut off. Reaching the meadow where Andros and Karone had been playing, she dropped to her knees in utter misery. 

Andros looked up from his frantic searching in time to see Jorlena kneel in the long grass and carefully pick up Karone's hair band. The little girl lowered her head and began to sob into the soft yellow material. Knowing he couldn't do anything else for his sister until his parents arrived, he hurried over to the girl he'd always thought of as a second sister. " 'Lena?" he called softly, dropping to his knees beside her. 

_*I heard her, 'Dros! I heard her screaming for help, and Mother wouldn't believe me. This is all my fault!*_ Jorlena's mental voice was full of remorse and self-loathing, more than any five year old had a right to be feeling, let alone expressing. 

Andros felt the same shock Zhane had felt. There was no way Jory should have been able to hear Karone from her house. He pushed that thought aside, and his own feelings of guilt and reached out to comfort the younger girl. "Shhh...." he murmured, giving her the hug she so desperately needed. "We'll find her, I swear we will." 

Jory looked up into Andros's eyes, and saw the fierce determination there. "You promise?" 

Andros nodded. "If it takes me the rest of my life, I promise we'll find her." 

"All of us." Zhane said softly from behind them. He walked over and knelt on the other side of his sister, wrapping his arms around her trembling shoulders as well. His eyes were full of gratitude and sorry when he looked at his best friend _*Thank you Andros, for taking care of her for me. I just wish...*_

Andros nodded, his face a mask of pain and worry. That was how the adults found them a few moments later; three children huddled tightly together, who were children no longer. 

**~~~***~~~**

Ten years later found Jory still chasing after her brother and Andros. "Zhane, Andros wait up!" Jogging faster she managed to catch up with them. "You couldn't have waited?" she snapped irritably. "You knew I was coming with you." 

"Its not our fault you stopped growing when you were ten, and your stubby legs can't keep up with us." Zhane grinned, ruffling her hair. Jory irritably slapped his hand away. 

Andros hid a grin as he looked at his best friend's sister. While he wouldn't describe her as stubby, she was definitely petite; standing only about five feet tall, with Zhane's platinum blonde hair that just barely touched her shoulders. "Actually, 'Lena" he said softly, "you really shouldn't come with us today. We're working out morphed." 

Jorlena looked down and sighed. "Its not fair. Why couldn't I have been chosen to protect Karone's powers for her until we could find her?" She grimaced. "Malika doesn't like me." 

"And you think we like you?" 

"Zhane!" This time both Jorlena and Andros snapped at him. Zhane just grinned, and nudged his sister back towards the house. "Go on, little _**binata.**_ I'll work out with you later." 

Jory sighed and nodded, and slowly turned back towards her home. 

Andros waited till she was out of earshot before asking Zhane quietly, "I still think we should talk to Kinwon." 

"But Kolnar has already been chosen. Though you're right, Jory would be a much better choice for the Green Astro Powers." He punched his fist into his opened palm. "Why can't they see that? The three of us are the perfect team." 

Andros sighed. "That's the problem, I think." 

Zhane watched his sister disappear from view, determination written across his handsome face. "I'm not going to leave my little sister out. I _can't_ leave her out. You know that." 

Andros gazed off into the distant horizon and whispered "I know..." 

Several hours later, Jory was still at home, impatiently studying. _Come on Zhane, get home! I can't leave till you do. _ She fought down the feeling of guilt that rose up in her again. _ I just want to know what it feels like, just once. Is that so wrong? _ She frowned bitterly, then sighed. It wasn't anyone's fault she wasn't good enough to be a Ranger, but she was just as determined as Andros to find Karone, and being a Ranger would definitely help in her search. 

Zhane peeked his head into her room. "Sorry, Sis. Kolnar kept me and Andros practicing late." He fought back a yawn. "You'd make a much better Green..." Zhane grimaced. "Never mind. Good night, _**binata**_." Zhane waved tiredly and headed off to his room. _ No use in getting her hopes up by letting her know that Andros and I are trying. I just wish there was more that we could do. She's worked so hard..._Zhane's mind wandered as he tiredly stumbled to bed, never noticing Jory sneaking past his room and out the back door. 

Jory crept out of her house, making sure to keep her cloak's hood over her gleaming platinum braid. _Being blonde really sucks when you're sneaking out_ she thought ruefully, beginning the cautious trek to the Ranger Research building. She'd known about the development of the Green Astro Power for a long time now. Part of her had hoped she might get chosen, but those hopes had been dashed when Kolnar was selected. She knew, at least according to her brother, that she was a better fighter than Kolnar, but her name hadn't even been in the running. 

Looking around, she avoided the single guard and snuck in the front door with her usual pass code. _I help out with the research, and I don't even get to try it out_. She kept repeating this to herself, over and over, trying to convince herself she was doing the right thing. _Zhane did say the powers get passed down over time, so I won't be hurting anything by trying them just once._

She crept into the lab, relieved to see that all the lights were out. The morpher was in a clear crystal display case, and Jory knew just where the key to the lock was. "Jorlena, what are you doing here at this hour?" D.E.C.A. asked. D.E.C.A., short for Digitally Enhanced Computerized Aide, was the pride of KO-35's research department. D.E.C.A. was the heart of their team. Without her assistance, the development and creation of the new link into the morphing grid would have taken twice as long during their initial testing stages. 

"Nothing, D.E.C.A. I couldn't sleep." 

"Perhaps a glass of warm milk would help you sleep. You should know lab access is denied after hours. I will have to report this to Tirian." Jorlena walked over to one of the main consoles, and pressed a few buttons quickly. "Jor..." the sentient computer's warm voice trailed off as Jory deactivated her audio links, and erased the surveillance footage. The blue blinking camera in the corner winked out, as D.E.C.A. was, in essence, put to sleep. 

Jorlena telekinetically grabbed the key from its spot behind the holographic wall panel. Opening the case, she pulled the morpher out almost reverently and strapped it onto her left wrist. _Here goes nothing_ she thought to herself as she instinctively struck the morphing pose she'd secretly watched Zhane practice. "Let's Rocket!" she cried softly, pressing the number sequence that would let her morph. 

Jorlena's world dissolved in flash of green light that seemed to melt into her very soul. Time seemed to stand still as the deep emerald glow shifted and remade her body. She felt the Power course through her blood stream, enhancing her vision, hearing, even her sense of touch. Muscles she'd never had before formed over every inch of her body as the uniform melded to every curve as a protective barrier. She felt a heaviness at her waist when her Astro Blaster shimmered into being, then the emerald light vanished. 

Jory raised her hands to her face, surprised to feel a helmet in the way. She honestly hadn't realized she was wearing one. Unfastening the clasps, she wandered over to one of the glass windows and used it as a mirror. The first thing she noticed was that she didn't have the little mini-skirt. _Thank goodness, those skirts are so...so...sexist._ She giggled to herself, knowing that sexism was the last thing anyone had to worry about on KO-35. She also noticed the squares across her chest were all silver. _In honor of Father._ she thought, still giddy from excitement. Her senses were practically humming with the Power surging through her, and she jumped when she heard the front door to the research lab open. _**Solasa!**_ Jory mentally cursed. "Power Down." she hissed softly, and almost whimpered at the Power left her. 

Unstrapping the morpher, she carefully placed it back into the crystal case and locked it, once again hiding the key. Giving the morpher one last longing glance, she quietly entered in the code that would reactivate D.E.C.A. when her presence was no longer registering on the sensors and crept out of the lab, heading home. 

The next morning, Jory was awakened by voices outside. Her eyes widened as she heard what they were saying. 

"I'm telling you, the Power Signature is coming from here!" 

"I still don't understand how this is possible. Without the morpher in her possession, the only Power Signature we should be registering is Zhane's." 

"Something obviously went wrong. We need to get Jorlena now." 

Jory scrambled out of bed and quickly threw on the first outfit she laid her hands on. Realizing it was green, she winced and searched for _anything_ else, and settled on an old silver shirt of Zhane's. 

"What do you want Kinwon?" she heard Zhane ask, as she walked downstairs. 

"We need to speak with your sister. It seems she broke into the lab and _played_ with the Green morpher last night." Muttering, he added, "I knew she was too young for this responsibility." 

"Not to mention, she somehow managed to erase D.E.C.A.'s logs for the time she was there." Tirian, the scientist who had accompanied Kinwon, added a little bitterly. D.E.C.A. wouldn't even tell him how Jory had pulled the stunt off, and he had helped to program the sentient computer system. 

"My sister..." Zhane began hotly. 

"Its ok, Zhane. He's right. I just wanted to see what it was like...just once." Jory looked at Kinwon, her deep green eyes full of shame. "I'm sorry." 

Zhane nodded. "You have the morpher, Kinwon, what more is there?" 

Tirian stepped forward. "Its not that easy, Silver Ranger. We can't access the Green Astro Powers." 

Jory paled. "What?" she whispered. 

"That's impossible, Tirian. A Ranger can't hold the Power if he doesn't connect with their morpher. One morph isn't enough for the Green Morpher to lose its connection." Zhane snapped, and mentally sought out his best friend. *_Andros! I need you._* was the telepathic summons, while he smiled reassuringly down at his sister. 

*_Huh...wha...Zhane?_* Andros thought back tiredly, obviously just waking up. 

*_Jory's in trouble, and I need you. She tried out the Green Astro Power's last night_.* 

_*She what?*_ was Andros's incredulous response, as he hurriedly scrambled out of bed. _Thank the Power that I fell asleep dressed last night_. *_I'm on my way Zhane._* 

Zhane looked down at Jory and winked. *_Andros is coming. Don't worry._* 

Jory blushed. *_Why did you call him? Now he's going to be mad at me Zhane!_* 

Zhane's eyes widened at the force behind Jorlena's words, but before he could ask her what he'd done wrong, Andros mentally grabbed his attention, sounding much more awake. *_Zhane, what 's going on?_* 

*_She didn't take the morpher, if that's what you're thinking._* 

*_Of course she didn't! But why is it such a big deal? If she doesn't have the morpher, she doesn't have the Power. I can't see Kinwon being that upset._* 

*_That's what you think. According to them, Jory still has the Power._* 

*_WHAT? But that imposs...Hold on, I'm almost there._* Andros closed off his mind, and concentrated on running across the main square. Zhane's house was on the opposite side, but he didn't need to run into anyone either. 

Tirian was explaining something as Zhane tuned back into the conversation. "... cell's nuclei have an element in them that permanently attaches to the Power. This element, krilotine, bonds to the Power that flows through you." 

"The Power bonds to all of us Tirian. Its how we morph." Zhane interrupted. 

Tirian ground his teeth together in frustration. "Did anyone ever tell you how the Gold Astro Powers were lost, Zhane?" 

"No." Jory whispered. 

"Your great grandfather, Jory, was the first to be a Ranger with Krilotine inside of his cells. The Power bonded so completely with him that when he passed away, we lost forever the Gold Powers." 

Jory looked horrified. "You mean...I stole Kolnar's Powers?" 

Kinwon nodded. "That's what we believe." 

The sounds of a throat clearing startled everyone. "What's going on here?" Andros asked softly. 

"This doesn't concern you, Red Ranger." Kinwon turned back to Jorlena. "You should be ashamed of yourself, young lady. You were trusted with a great responsibility, and this is how you repay us?" 

Jory's shoulders dropped in defeat. Kinwon was right. She had betrayed their trust. Even worse, she'd disappointed her brother and Andros. Jory closed her eyes, fighting back tears. _I hate myself! How could I have been so selfish!_

Andros walked over and protectively put his arm around Jorlena, who was trembling in guilt. "Actually, it does involve me, if it involves any my teammates." 

"Jorlena is not one of your teammates, Andros!" Kinwon hissed. "She's a child who needs to be punished." 

Zhane clenched his fists. "DON'T talk about my sister like that." 

Jorlena looked up. "Kinwon's right, Zhane." 

Andros shrugged, Jory feeling the movement in the arm that encircled her shoulders. "What you two are basically saying is that 'Lena is the new Green Ranger, right?" Tirian looked from Andros to Kinwon, nodding reluctantly. "Then this is my business. You may lead the colony Kinwon, but the Rangers are my responsibility." 

Kinwon opened and closed his mouth several times, no sound escaping. Zhane just grinned humorlessly as he pointed out, "You do realize this is all your fault, don't you?" 

Kinwon finally found his voice. "What do you mean?" he practically growled. 

"If you'd told Jorlena why she couldn't be a Ranger, she never would have tried this. You know that's all she's ever wanted to be." 

Jory nodded silently, still wracked by guilt. _How am I ever going to be able to face Kolnar?_

**~~~***~~~**

Kilara paced restlessly in front of her son. "You're telling me that my little _**binata **_is the new Green Astro Ranger?" 

Zhane nodded slowly, "Not only that, but Kinwon and Tirian want to run a few tests on her tomorrow." 

"No one is running any tests on my baby!" 

"Mother?" Jory called hesitantly, peeking into the family room. 

"Jorlena." Kilara hurried over to her daughter and gave her a fierce hug, before pushing her an arm's length away. "What the _**Nati**_ did you think you were doing, daughter?" she growled, shaking Jory's shoulders with each word. 

Zhane winced in sympathy. He'd been on the receiving end of his mother's sharp tongue on more than one occasion. _But for mother to mention the soulless one, man she must be furious._ Zhane couldn't understand why. He was proud of his little sister. Granted, the end results weren't what anyone could have possibly predicted, but Jory would make an excellent Ranger. _After all, she looks up to me._ He smiled to himself. _If Andros were here, he'd say I was bragging again, but there are worse role models she could have taken after. And it is my fault, in a way. If I hadn't told her that the powers could be passed down, she would never have tried this._

Jory just stood there, silently taking the lecture she knew she deserved. "You _knew_ how I felt about Zhane being a Ranger, Jorlena, how could you do this?" 

"I didn't mean to, honest! I didn't think it would hurt anything. Mother you know I've always wanted to be a Ranger!" She gazed pleadingly up into her mother's outraged tawny eyes. "Did you know about the krilotine, Mother?" 

Kilara dropped her arms and walked over to her favorite chair; dropping gracelessly into it. "I knew, Jory. I've known since the day you were born." 

"Then _why_ didn't you tell me? I had a right to know!" Jory kneeled next to Kilara, staring up into her mother's eyes. 

Zhane slipped outside, and watched the sun start to set. Tonight was the summer solstice, the shortest Karovan day of the year. Kinwon had stayed at the house arguing with Andros and Zhane until Kilara had come home. Andros had finally had to resort to quoting Ranger regulations before Kinwon would finally leave, with Tirian ordering Jory to come in for tests the next day. 

_*How are things? Is 'Lena ok?* _

Zhane sat down on the stone bench in front of his house and sighed. _*Mother is still furious. And Jory...Andros, I'm really worried about her. You know the team is **not** going to be happy about this.*_

_*I'm in charge of this team, Zhane, and unless there's some way to separate 'Lena from her powers, she is a member of this team. I don't care what Malika, Kolnar or anyone else has to say.* _

Andros's mental voice rang fiercely in Zhane's mind. _ *What are we going to do about Kolnar?*_

_*Kolnar who?*_ Andros chuckled. _*Seriously, he's no longer a Ranger in Training, but he should have no problems getting into the military. He'll probably do well there.*_

Zhane watched the first of the Karovan stars appear on the horizon, one twinkling brighter than the rest. _ *Is it true the MegaShip is finished?*_

_*We start training with the navigation system next week. Its going to take all seven of us to pilot the ship Zhane.*_

_*We can handle it, no problem. What about those Galaxy...whatevers.*_

_*Galaxy Gliders. Those will be finished next week. Actually, your sister was telling me about them yesterday. D.E.C.A. gave them the final seal of approval. They're being tied into the morphing grid now.*_

_*Listen Andros...*_

"Zhane?" his sister interrupted, coming to stand beside him. 

Zhane turned his attention away from Andros and smiled up at her. "What's up sis?" 

"I'm going tomorrow." 

"WHAT?" Zhane spun around and jerked her to sit down next to him. "Why?" 

She looked up at the stars, smiling as she found the _Binata_ constellation. "Because I was never meant to be a Ranger, Zhane. If they can separate me from these powers, then things can go back to the way they were." 

"Jory, you _deserve_ to be the Green Ranger. Andros and I have trying for weeks to get them to consider you. Why can't you see that?" 

A crimson stream of light signaled Andros teleporting over. "I thought I'd find you two out here." 

Jorlena looked up at the leader of her planet's Ranger team, and felt her heart skip a beat. _ He's my brother's best friend. Besides, he's interested in Tesera._ Thoughts of the Pink Ranger brought Jory crashing back down to KO-35. "Andros, shouldn't you be with Tesera tonight?" she asked, puzzled. 

Andros blushed, much to Zhane's amusement. "Tesera huh? No wonder..." 

"Zhane, shut up." Andros and Jory said at the same time, before looking at each other and laughing. _What is it that is so different about her_ Andros wondered privately, studying his best friend's sister for a moment. 

Jory stood up. "I'm going to go get some sleep. I think I'm going to have a long day tomorrow." 

"Night sis." Zhane sighed, giving her a quick hug. 

Andros gave the Silver Ranger a puzzled glance as he too hugged Jory goodnight. Jory seemed to cling to him for a moment before turning and jogging back inside. "Zhane, what was she talking about?" 

"The tests, Andros. She's going to let them do the tests." 

**~~~***~~~**

The next morning Jory snuck out of the house before KO-35's twin suns rose. Reinforcing her already tight mental shields, she studied the faint constellations visible. Jory took comfort in seeing the _**Binata**_ as it faded from sight. _Mother always says I'm a little owl. I hope that was a sigh from the Power that everything will be ok. Its not usually visible this late in the morning._ Pulling her jacket around her a little tighter, she finished her walk to the lab. 

Briefly lowering her shields she reached for her brother's slumbering mind. _*Zhane, I got myself into this, I have to get myself out, if I can. I don't want you to follow me, big brother, please.*_ She left the telepathic message hovering at the edge of Zhane's consciousness, so he would 'hear' it when he awoke. Once more raising her mental shields, she walked into the research lab and waited patiently for Tirian. 

"Good, you're here already. We can begin. D.E.C.A. prepare hypo-tube samples, and the electrostasis field. And bring up all research done on krilotine removal, and all related links to Krilotine bonding with the Power." 

"Yes, Tirian. Good morning Jorlena." 

"Morning D.E.C.A." Jory shifted nervously in her chair, finally understanding how bacterium felt under a microscope. 

"I need a blood sample. Remove your jacket." Jory stared up at KO-35's head scientist in shock. Never had the gentle scientist ever spoken to her this coldly. The enormity of what she had done wrapped itself around her and she numbly did as she was requested. Tirian drew several vials of blood, Jory desperately trying not to jerk away at his rough handling of the hypodermic needle. "Jorlena, stop moving!" he snapped angrily. 

"Tirian, you have drawn sufficient blood for all of the tests you have requested. Further manhandling of Jory is no longer necessary." 

"D.E.C.A. stay out of this, and start running those tests. That is a direct order." Tirian dropped Jory's arm as if the limb was burning him and disposed of the needle. He gestured for one of his lab assistants to head over and ordered the spinal and brain taps to be prepared. No one noticed how Jory paled and cringed in her seat. 

"Yes Tirian. The spinal tap is ready now. The brain tap will take a few minutes to prepare. Are we testing her psionic readings as well?" 

"Yes. If we cannot separate this..._child_ from the Power, I would like to find out how deep _her_ link actually goes." 

"Yes Tirian." 

The lab assistant scurried off to do as he was ordered, almost running Kinwon over in his haste. Kinwon quickly slid to the side, faint traces of the grace he had once displayed in his youth still evident. "How goes the testing, Tirian? Can this _child_ be separated from what she stole?" 

"It goes well enough, High Councilman Kinwon. We are just getting ready for the second stage of testing. D.E.C.A." Tirian turned to address her camera. "Is the electrostasis field ready?" 

"Yes Tirian, but..." 

"Thank you D.E.C.A. that will be all." The sentient computer's optical sensor flashed in disapproval before fading out. She did not approve of these tests, believing that they were causing unnecessary pain to the first person who had treated her as a person, and not a machine who's sole purpose was to obey whatever she was ordered. 

"Come Jorlena, it is time." Tirian gestured for his former assistant to follow him into the next room. Jorlena stared in horror at the metal chair he pointed her towards. She had to remind herself to breathe. The metallic monstrosity looked like something out of one of her nightmares. She counted two straps for each arm and leg, a wide strap with curiously placed gaps in the nylon mesh, and a throat strap with the same type of gaps. 

"Do...do I have to sit there, Tirian?" she asked, ashamed when her voice cracked. 

He didn't even look back at her as he answered sharply "Sit down, Jorlena. Or do you wish to disgrace your family further?" 

Jorlena sat, and yet another lab assistant rushed in, securing her in the chair. The holes in the nylon bands were for bio sensors. She winced as each sensor was attached, feeling the sharp needle-like sensors dig into her throat and chest. She counted each one as it was locked into the nylon mesh. _Six...seven....eight...nine...ten. By the Power, these hurt._ Her eyes widened once again in horror as larger sensors were brought out, being attached to each bicep and thigh. She had to bite down hard on her lower lip, to keep from screaming as the larger sensors dug into her flesh. Jory felt like she was being eaten alive by hundreds of little teeth, and tasted the metallic tang of her own blood as she bit through her bottom lip. 

"Oh, do grow up Jorlena." Tirian snapped, pushing aside his instinctive compassion that rose up. After all, the girl had brought this on herself. 

**~~~***~~~**

The first thing Zhane noticed when he woke up was the message his sister had 'left' for him. "She left without me?" he gasped incredulously. _*Andros! Jory left without me. We have to get to the lab! If Mother finds out about this...*_ He scrambled to get dressed, deliberately choosing his formal Ranger uniform worn for planet side visits when being morphed wasn't necessary. 

Andros was already awake and eating his breakfast when Zhane's telepathic summons reached him. _*Meet me at the lab. And wear your dress uniform. This is...Zhane, why didn't you stop her?*_

Zhane ran past his startled mother and towards his best friend's home. _*I didn't **let** her do anything! And I'm already in uniform.*_ Zhane reached Andros's home and waited impatiently on the front walk, next to the skyport. Andros dashed through the door a split second later. 

"How is she?" The leader of the Karovan Astro Ranger team asked breathlessly. 

"I don't know!" Zhane answered frantically. "I can't sense her at all." 

"Come on, let's go get her. I should have forbidden these tests yesterday, but..." 

"But Jory's too stubborn for her own good. Come on, I can't shake the feeling she needs me." Both teens ran full speed towards the research center as fast as their legs would carry them. 

**~~~***~~~**

Kolnar stared in shock at Tesera, the Pink Ranger. "Jorlena did what?" 

The willowy blonde nodded her head sharply, a frown creasing her beautiful face. "That's what I heard from my uncle. That little hang-er on is the new Green Astro Ranger. Isn't that the most ludicrous thing you've ever heard?" 

Kolnar's face blotched in rage. "That little _basta_ stole my Power? How DARE SHE?" 

Tesera frown shifted into a beautiful smile, which lit up her whole face. Her unusual black eyes twinkled in delight as she finished the rest of her tale. "I didn't tell you the best part!" 

"How can there be a best part?" the husky Karovan shot back, running a hand over his bald head. 

"She's being tested by Tirian. They don't want her to be the new Green Ranger any more than we do. In fact, I want her as far away from Andros as possible. He's _mine._

Kolnar stared in shock at the normally bubbly Pink Ranger before breaking into a delighted smile. "Its nice to know my teammates are on my side. Can you sway Andros around to our side?" 

Tesera nodded. "I'm sure I can find _someway_ to convince him. You're the rightful Green Ranger, and we'll make sure this mistake gets fixed." 

Kolnar nodded. "Thanks for the support Tes. I'd still like to go and talk to her though. Explain to her how she's made me feel." 

**~~~***~~~**

D.E.C.A.'s light flashed as she registered the screams emanating from the 'stasis room. Making a decision, she activated her internal communications system, and tapped into the Silver Ranger's morpher. "Zhane, can you hear me?" 

Zhane's digimorpher beeped, startling the two teens out of their deadlong run. "Who on KO-35..." he muttered to himself, pulling his morpher out of his pocket. "This is Zhane." 

"Zhane, this is D.E.C.A." 

Zhane shot a startled look at Andros. "The research computer?" 

"Affirmative. Your sister needs you. The tests she is being subjected to are unnecessary. There is no way she can be separated from the Power, but Tirian is no longer listening to me." 

Zhane's face paled at her words. Andros grabbed his friend's morpher. "D.E.C.A. this is Andros. Are they hurting her?" 

"Affirmative, Andros. They are beginning the brain tap now." 

"They're what?" Zhane gasped. Not waiting for his friend, he tore of towards the research lab, desperation and adreneline giving him an extra burst of speed. Andros didn't even bother to answer D.E.C.A. He just closed the channel and took off after the Silver Ranger. 

**~~~***~~~**

Jory's voice was hoarse from screaming. She didn't even notice the sensors being removed, the needles releasing their death grips on her skin. Every nerve ending was awash in pain. She could faintly hear Tirian muttering behind her, Kinwon impatiently interrupting the scientist's musing with a multitude of questions. 

"HOW DARE YOU?" a voice boomed into the small room. Jory forced open her tear swollen eyes and, impossibly, paled even more. "Kolnar." she whispered soundlessly. 

Kolnar strode into the room, nodding respectfully to both Tirian and Kinwon before glaring down at the helpless girl. "What right did you have to steal my Power?" Jory could almost feel the fury throbbing in his voice. 

Kinwon returned the nod, the frowned a little at the anger in his personal choice for the Green Astro Power's voice. Tirian didn't even look up from the information flashing on his monitor. "Kolnar..." the colony leader began. 

"Please forgive the intrusion Kinwon, but this is between Jorlena and myself." He glared down once more at the bound girl, and grinned maliciously. "Awww...did the tests hurt, little girl? You don't have what it takes to be a Ranger." 

"Neither do you Kolnar. Get out of here now, before I forget you're someone I'm supposed to be protecting." Andros's voice was as cold and implacable as the winter storms in the Delika settlement. Kolnar jerked around at stared at his former leader and his second in command. Zhane was staring at his sister in shock. 

Jory's eyes and cheeks were swollen from the tears she hadn't been able to control. She had a trickle of dried blood that ran down her chin and she was clenching the arms of the chair like she'd never let go. "Oh, by the Power, what did you do to her? Jory...Jory?" 

"Zh...Zh...Zhane?" Jory stuttered incredulously, blinking her eyes furiously as she tried to focus on the familiar voice. 

_*I'm here, little **binata**. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kick your butt*_ he asked gently, bending down to un-strap his sister. He involuntarily hissed when he saw the four red puncture marks each individual sensor left as the were removed. Lifting his head, Zhane glared at Tirian. _***How could you do this to my sister?***_ he telepathically shouted at Tirian. 

Tirian dropped his data pad and spun to stare gape mouthed at the infuriated Silver Ranger. "The tests were necessary to determine whether modern science could separate her from her morphing Power." 

"That's the biggest bunch of _**jala sota**_ I have ever heard. D.E.C.A. told us she already knew these tests were unnecessary, and that _you_ over-rode her recommendations." Zhane finished un-strapping his sister, and gently lifted her chin. "Sis?" 

"Jorlena and I have unfinished business." Kolnar snapped, moving to go around Andros, who had shifted so his back was turned to Zhane. "Move out of my way, Andros." 

"Stay away from her." Andros warned, spacing out each word deliberately. 

"Let me think about that one...No." Kolnar lunged past Andros, his eyes narrowing dangerously as he looked at the girl leaning weakly against her brother. 

Andros's hand whipped out, grabbing the larger teen's bicep in an iron grip. With a quick shift in leverage, Kolnar found himself pinned to the wall, the Red Ranger's arm securely locked over his throat. "I said, leave 'Lena alone. She's been through more than enough. And even if she could be separated from the Power, you would no longer be welcome on my team Kolnar. Do you understand me?" Andros tightened his grip over Kolnar's throat, and Kolnar nodded his head emphatically. Andros lowered his arm, and Kolnar bolted, racing through the lab and outside. 

Andros walked over to Jory and Zhane, deliberately ignore the heads of his colony. "You ok?" he asked softly. 

Jory looked up at him and forced a reassuring smile. "I'll be fine." she said hoarsely. Zhane gently started leading her towards the door when Kinwon spoke up. 

"I owe you an apology, Red Ranger. It seems I made an error in judgment." 

Andros didn't bother to look at him. "You made two errors in judgment, Kinwon. Kolnar was the first, and 'Lena was the second. She _is_ the new Green Ranger." 

"Yes she is. I apologize for doubting your request Andros. And yours as well, Silver Ranger." Zhane didn't even bother responding. All of his attention was focused on his sister, who was trying to ignore the phantom pains still shooting throughout her body. 

Tirian walked over to Jorlena, ignoring the anger radiating from Zhane. "Jory..." he called softly. Jory looked up, managing to focus on the scientist. "I wanted to tell you how sorry I am. I didn't mean to hurt you as much as I obviously have. I was just so," he shrugged, a surprisingly boyish gesture on the older man. "disappointed, I guess. If you had only talked to me first. You've been a wonderful assistant, despite your young age, and I'll be sorry to lose you." 

"I will miss you as well." D.E.C.A. added, startling everyone in the room. 

Jory smiled, the first expression she had shown in hours other than pain. "I'll come visit you D.E.C.A. don't worry. I still have to beat you in tri-battle." Jory took a cautious step forward, and her knees buckled. Andros managed to catch her before she hit the floor, and swung her into his arms, smiling. "It'll be easier, and quicker for me to carry you, 'Lena." Jory blushed and looked away from his handsome face. 

"Zhane can carry me." she blurted out. "Its his job as my brother." 

"Well, as your honorary big brother, I insist. You can consider it a welcome to the team present." 

Jory made a face, looking into Andros's sparkling hazel eyes as he led the way to the exit. "Gee, thanks. I'll treasure it always." 

"Jory, wait! You're forgetting something." Tirian cried out racing after them. All three Rangers turned to look at him in surprise. "Here, catch!" he threw something at her, and Jory instinctively reached her hand out to catch it. Opening her fingers, she stared in dumbfounded amazement at the Astro Morpher lying in her palm. "Can't be a Ranger if you can't morph." Tirian stammered, before disappearing from view. 

**~~~***~~~**

"Kinwon, I have just received a message from Council headquarters for you." D.E.C.A. announced. 

"What is the message, D.E.C.A.?" Kinwon dragged his gaze away from the chair that had been holding Jory, and looked up at her optical sensor. 

"Message is as follows. Eltaran spies have discovered that Dark Spectre now controls the U.A.E. Intelligence reports indicate he is after any and all sources of power to further his conquest plans. KO-35 is a possible target." 

"Us? But that's impossible. We don't have any kinds of power he could want!" Kinwon sputtered agitatedly. 

"That is not necessarily true." D.E.C.A. pointed out. 

"She's right. We do have something he might want." Tirian added from the doorway, looking pale and worried. 

"What could we possibly have that Dark Spectre would want?" Kinwon scoffed, gripping the chair back tightly. Seeing where he'd placed his hands, he jerked them back, wiping them against his tunic. 

"We have an open link into the morphing grid. If he could get his hands on it, or our research..." Tirian shuddered in fear. Kinwon's eyes widened as he finally realized what a tempting target his planet would be. 

"D.E.C.A. open a communications channel with the council quarters." 

"Channel is open, Council Leader Kinwon." 

"What is it Kinwon? We're in the middle of a district meeting." An irritated feminine voice queried. 

"Activate planetary defense systems. KO-35 could be attacked at any time." 

"What are you talking about? We're out in the middle of nowhere Kinwon. No one would bother to attack us." 

_**Jala sota**_! For once, don't argue with me, Sira, just do it!" Kinwon snapped, pacing to the door. "I'll explain when I arrive in the council chambers. Kinwon out." He looked at Tirian. "Secure the research, we can't let this information fall into enemy hands, no matter what." 


End file.
